Movie Night
by MauditBelle
Summary: In which Izzy is fed up of watching Alec be sad about Magnus so she forces him to enjoy the evening with some good ol' mundane entertainment. One shot. Please read and review :)


**_For some reason I enjoy writing post-Malec breakup fics so I made another! I came up with the idea in a dull history lesson a couple days ago :) _**

* * *

"Izzy, where are we going?" Alec demanded as his sister dragged him by the hand through the Institute. Jace and Clary had gone out on some cheesy date to the theatre, leaving Alec to mope around, sulking at his loss of Magnus.

"Oh Raziel, please help me!" he exclaimed as they entered the kitchen. If Izzy had any intention of cooking something for him then she was about to become very disappointed.

"Alec, I'm trying to help you!"

"What? Are you trying to put me out off my misery by letting me choke to death on your cooking? I'd much rather go back to my room amd-"

Izzy cut him off short. "And repeatedly call Magnus just so you can hang up again to piss him off. I don't think so. Besides, who said I was gonna be the one cooking? I happen to have just the recipe for a broken heart!" She beamed at him and forced him to sit on the nearest chair.

Izzy shoved a bar of chocolate and a small bowl in front of him. "Break the chocolate into small pieces and tell me when you're done,"

Alec set about destroying the bar, wishing he could be anywhere else._ Like Magnus's arms. No!_ Alec mentally kicked himself in the butt for having those kind of thoughts again._ Magnus left you. Stop pining over him!_

"Done," he announced. His sister took the chocolate from him and over to the stove.

"Okay, one more simply task for you now. Rub butter over the inside of this tin until its real greasy," She skittered away to the other side of the room to resume whatever it was she was making.

Alec was actually starting to enjoy helping Izzy cook. At least this way he knew what she was feeding him. Nothing she used had looked particularly suspicious or poisonous.

Pop! Alec's distraction had made him shoot the butter out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Alec! How do you manage that!" Izzy went to pick up a damp cloth to clean the mess but Alec had other ideas.

"Can't we leave it there for Jace to slip on? It'll be hilarious?" He pulled his best attempt at a puppy face but as usual she wasn't having any of it.

"As much as I'd love to see that too, we'd probably slip on it before he got back, so no,"

Izzy brought a plastic bowl full of a chocolate mixture and poured it into the tin while her brother held it on the table.

"Now what," Alec asked when it looked done.

"We shove it in the oven for half an hour until its cooked,"

"Stay here. When I get back I expect to see you on the sofa still, okay?"

Alec dreaded what was going to happen when she got back. She'd probably force him to watch one of those stupid romance movies that Clary had given her to watch on the Institute's new television.

Alec didn't really care for any of the mundane shows. They were all the same in his eyes. Someone slept with someone they shouldn't have then someone else got involved and fights went down. No wonder mundanes were so oblivious to the world around them. Their heads were filled with absolute nonsense.

"On second thought, I could use your help bringing all this stuff out," Izzy hollered through the corridors.

_Oh, great!_ Alec was starting to really regret getting out of bed this morning.

As soon as Alec stepped into the kitchen, two bowls and a freezing cold plastic tub of ice cream were shoved into his arms. Izzy lead him out of the room while carrying two spoons and a plate of brownies.

"Sit," she commanded. She put everything down in the middle of the sofa between her and Alec. Izzy rummaged behind the cushions before producing the remote control.

An hour into the movie, Alec was finally beginning to enjoy himself._ The Hangover_ was hilarious. Why hadn't he ever indulged in such mundane entertainment before? How he had missed out.

Alec picked up a brownie and eyed it suspiciously. Izzy had devoured like 3 of them and she was still breathing. "By the Angel, Alec! Do you really doubt me that much?"

"Sorry. You're just not renowned for your cooking talents,"

Alec took one bite of the brownie and melted inside. It was so soft and gooey, rich but sweet.

"By the Angel, Izzy! When did you learn how to cook?" Alec said between mouthfuls of shovelling down brownies.

"Jocelyn taught me. The recipe has been in the Fairchild family for years," Izzy was thrilled to see Alec genuinely smile again. His breakup with Magnus had shattered him and he'd changed so much since then.

Once the movie was finished, the brownies and ice cream gone, Izzy looked over at her brother again, smiling.

He was curled up on the sofa sleeping soundly, a large smile plastered on his face.

"It's good to have you back," Izzy whispered into his ear, pulling a blanket over him.

_Things are gonna be better now_. She thought.

* * *

**_I won't be continuing this by the way. How was it? Please review :)_**


End file.
